Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir. The hydrocarbon fluids may be obtained by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to provide control and to enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. In some applications, liners or casing may be deployed downhole and cemented into place. A tool string may be deployed down through the liners to perform a desired service operation, such as a cementing operation. The tool string may comprise a retrievable cementing bushing which provides a temporary seal for pressure containment. The pressure containment is helpful in performing certain actions, e.g. setting a hydraulic liner hanger and facilitating the cementing operation by preventing cement from backing up through an interior of the liner hanger.